The Kid's Thread
by MoulinP
Summary: This follows on from Heyes' Thread
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Caroline

As the train steamed along, Caroline Fairfield tightly clutched the handles of the carpetbag on her lap. She stared out of the window into the blackness, her mind singing with the clickety-clack of the train as it sped along. The further she travelled, the less likely HE would be able to find her. Unless, of course, he was on the train as well. However, it had been two days and she was beginning to hope she had lost him.

She had barely moved from her seat since the train had pulled out of San Francisco heading east. Only doing so to use the facilities or get something from the buffet car. When she had moved, she had kept a nervous eye out for HIM or for anyone who looked suspicious. Ha! How did she define suspicious? EVERYONE unfamiliar looked suspicious right now, given her predicament. Yet she was a realist. Not everyone would be working for HIM. Certainly not family men, with wives and children in tow. Most people looked at her with interest when she moved. Why wouldn't they? She was young and beautiful. Expensively dressed and travelling alone. And obviously nervous. She shook her head. Should she be suspicious of only single men? She had read about female Pinkerton agents. No it had be, EVERYONE, she told herself firmly. As she stared out into the black, all she wanted was it to envelope her and hide her away from prying eyes.

HE couldn't be on the train. If he were, surely she would have seen him by now? He would have sent his men to search the train from end to end. She should relax, she told herself. By being anxious, she was drawing attention to herself and she didn't want that. She just wanted to sit here quietly until the train pulled into Chicago. Then she would have to change trains for one to Boston.

Once she was back in her home city, she would worry about what she did next. At least in Boston she had friends. Friends who would put her up for a while until she had worked out a plan to deal with HIM. She knew she had to take legal advice. She had hesitated up until now, as HE was family, her late mother's brother, Robert. When she returned to Boston, she wouldn't hesitate anymore. She had run away but he had pursued her all the way to San Francisco. There he had caught her and attempted to drag her home but she had given him the slip. The indignity of it! She was a mature, reasonable and of age woman. She could make her own decisions in life.

It was the money of course. She sighed bitterly. Her late father had left everything to her. Robert was a man who believed that women shouldn't be allowed control of a business and certainly not a fortune. In his mind, women simply had no understanding of such things. As her only living relative, he felt entitled to relieve her of the burden. Yet Caroline's father had thought differently. He had written his will in such a way that Robert had been frustrated. Caroline remained the heir and in control. The longer it continued, however, the more desperate Robert was becoming. Hence, he had tracked her to San Francisco.

She sighed heavily as she stared out of the window, seeing nothing but her own reflection. Lost in thought, she didn't register the footsteps in the aisle. A face appeared in the reflection behind her. It took a moment before she realised what she was seeing. HIM! But how? She had been certain she had lost him. Her heart fell as the face grinned at her triumphantly.

"Hallo Caroline. Fancy seeing you here," he said, pleasantly.

He slid onto the seat next to her.

"Uncle Robert." She acknowledged him politely, very aware that they were in a public place.

"On your way to Boston, my dear? What a coincidence. That's exactly where I'm going."

Caroline swallowed as she felt his hand close on her elbow.

"I thought I'd lost you," she murmured.

"Yes my dear, that's exactly what I wanted you to think. Let you get far enough away from relative civilisation," he smiled, smugly. "But I can't have this. I really must insist that you share my compartment now. You will be much more comfortable." He tightened his grip and urged her up. "Come along," he growled, when he felt her resistance. "We mustn't make a scene, my dear, must we?" he said, in a voice only she could hear.

Caroline's breath came in hesitant sobs as she was persuaded to her feet. He couldn't be doing this. He mustn't be doing this. There were laws against this sort thing. This was kidnapping surely? That was illegal in all States and Territories – wasn't it?

"Robert please …" She knew she sounded desperate and hated herself for it. "Please let me be. We … can work something out. Make some financial arrangements …"

"The time is passed for that, Caroline. Now …" He looked meaningfully at the two men, sitting further down the car, watching them. She followed his gaze. She was in no doubt that, they worked for Robert and were prepared to assist him if she proved difficult. "Be a good girl and let's not make a fuss. Mmmm?"

Caroline swallowed hard. Making a fuss would attract attention. Surely, someone would step in and help. Wouldn't they? There were few other passengers in the car. Only families or elderly people. No one who would want to or could get involved in another's business. Not if the two heavies intervened. Someone innocent may get hurt. She didn't want that. There was nothing for it.

Robert felt her sink in defeat.

"Good girl. Come on. It'll soon be over."

She rose to her feet. He guided her into the aisle and in front of him, nodding to the two men to follow.

Throughout their conversation, neither of them had been aware that the train was slowing down. Nor had it registered in either of the consciousness that the conductor had entered the car in the direction they wanted to go. He was shouting "Porterville! Next stop Porterville, folks."

Passengers began to get up and collect their belongings from the racks above.

Suddenly there was a screech of brakes, a grinding of metal, a bang and the train lurched sideways. It swayed for a moment, almost remaining upright before tilting over further. It caught Caroline and Robert unaware and they both struggled with their footing. Caroline managed to catch the back of the seat but Robert fell between the seats.

The direction of travel was still forward but the slower speed wasn't enough to pull the car upright again. In slow motion, it tipped fully over. Passengers hurtled through the air. Luggage and other unsecured objects, and loose interior fittings became projectiles inside the car. Smaller belongings sailed around. Windows broke as the car scrapped along the ground on its side. The sense of normalcy had shattered into uncontrollable chaos.

The car finally came to an abrupt stop. Shouts of panic turned into a chilling silence. The silence turned into hysterical screams. The moans of the injured broke through the screams and then came cries for help.

Caroline had managed to cling to the arm of the seat and found her feet scrabbling in mid-air. Eventually they found purchase on the opposite arm. She clung there, sobbing with relief, not daring to move, fearful that the train would move again.

Kid Curry turned and sorted out the key he needed to lock the padlock of the livery stables. He sighed as the Town Hall clock signalled ten o'clock. It was amazing how many nights Walt Reilly, his boss, found to give the Kid the late shift. Not that he minded. With Heyes gone, the little house they had shared was a lonely place. Quieter, he thought ruefully, but lonely. It held no attraction for him other than as a place to sleep and eat the occasional meal.

He sighed again as he thought how much longer he planned to be here. In this town. Doing this job. He was used to it now but he didn't like it. It was only supposed to be for six months until word got around that Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry were no longer wanted. Just six months and they would get on with their lives. Do what they wanted. Go where they wanted. Without looking over their shoulders all the time. Without being arrest, or killed because of who they are.

Things hadn't exactly worked out like that though had they? It was now eight months, nearer nine and he was still here. Still working in the livery. Still shovelling … manure every day. How much longer could he stay in Porterville?

The livery door locked he turned away and looked down the street. There were only a few people still around at this time of night. Mostly men, either coming or going from the saloon. The lights emanating from there were the only bright spots on the otherwise dark street.

He smiled to himself as he started in that direction. He knew what awaited him when he stepped inside. Heyes was right about liking this town and the town liking them. Faces now familiar would greet him with a smile and an offer to buy him a drink. He would be drawn into conversation. There would be laughter and harmless silliness. It was a nice friendly town and he and Heyes had been readily welcomed into the community as friends of the popular sheriff, Lom Trevors.

Heyes had settled into the community more easily. Perhaps it was because the job Lom had found for him was more accessible and customer facing. Working in the livery stable, the Kid was more in the background. Whatever the reason, Heyes was definitely part of the community now.

Only the week before he had married, Mary Fletcher, the daughter of the former sheriff no less. Leading up to that event, the town had been rife with speculation about when Joshua was going to ask her. Not if, when. The town had decided that Joshua and Mary were destined to marry even before the principles did. There had even been a book running, although the Kid never did find out who exactly was behind it. Laughing, he had asked to make a bet but his participation politely refused. He was too close to one of the parties involved.

The marriage when it happened was sudden and quick. And secret. At least that's what Heyes had wanted. In fact, the town let him go on thinking that right up until he and Mary had emerged from the church. Then they found the whole town waiting outside to wish the happy couple well. Heyes had looked a little sick but had no option but to smile and shake hands. Kiss and be kissed. It had taken him and Mary a good half an hour to cross the street to the hotel, where he had planned a quiet dinner with the few witnesses to the ceremony. Afterwards, Mary had beamed at him, as the hotel staff rolled back the carpet. There was going to be music and dancing, whether he liked it or not.

The Kid had laughed at Heyes' face when he had realised. He had turned greener still when it became apparent to him that he was expected to lead his new wife out for the first dance. Heyes was a reluctant dancer at the best of times. Under sufferance, he had taken off with Mary, as if he pursued by a posse, for one circle of the room, sat down and had refused point blank to dance again. Even his new father-in-law's growl that he had promised to make Mary happy wasn't enough to persuade him onto the dance floor again.

Mary was a nice lady. She suited Heyes to a tee but the Kid knew Heyes was going to have a lot of trouble with her. The Kid also knew that his friend didn't mind one little bit. Heyes had found his new life-long partner. Although Mary and her father knew who Joshua really was, to the rest of the town, he was still Joshua Smith and he worked in the Hardware Store. Very soon, the Hardware Store's new owner if the rumours were true and Seth, the current owner, was set to sell up and retire. It was looking very likely that shortly Hannibal Heyes, former bank and train robber, would need a mortgage!

The Kid shook his head at the irony of that thought. Somewhere his subconscious heard the train approaching. It dismissed it as normal. The 10:30pm train, the last through Porterville for the day and it was on time. His mind took a few moments before it registered that tonight there was something wrong. Tonight, the train was singing a different song.

He only had time to frown before he heard the much louder sound of shrieking metal followed by thuds and bangs. He stopped and listened without understanding. The noise was so loud it drowned out the music from the saloon. Then the contrasting silence jolted him into movement, just as the curious were beginning to spill out into the street.

"The train!" he yelled as he ran by the saloon.

The Kid led the men of the town in the direction of the tracks. A hundred yards from the depot, the locomotive had come to a stop. It was miraculously still upright, although the front end was off the rails and it leaned at an ominous angle. The fireman was climbing shakily out. A moment later, the engineer hastily followed. Behind, the tender and first carriage were on their sides, the second and third carriages tilted over, their connection to the rest of the train, being the only thing holding them in that position.

"Hell!"

As the townsfolk, came to a stop and stared, passengers were struggling out. Some were already wandering about dazed and bleeding. Everything and everyone, covered in dust, looking like ghosts with wide staring eyes.

"Someone get the doc!" a voice shouted. Only afterwards did the Kid realise that had been him.

"On it, Thaddeus."

"Tell the hotel and boarding houses to expect visitors!"

"Sure thing Thaddeus."

"We'll need ropes and ladders." A man started to hurry away to set about the task.

"And stretchers!"

"Will do."

"Bring the wounded over here so the doc can take a look at 'em when he gets here." The Kid turned to the men who had run up to him. "The engine alright?" he asked the engineer.

"Yes sir. All shut down."

"Good. Keep an eye though. No telling if there's any damage to the firebox. Don't want that exploding while we're rescuing folks."

"No sir we sure don't."

"Conductor! Over here man."

"You in charge?" asked the conductor, hurrying over, handkerchief pressed to his forehead. Blood was seeping through and running down the side of his face.

"No but I'm the only one asking questions right now. How many passengers on board?"

"Can't be sure of the exact number." The man was struggling to think and swaying slightly. The Kid grabbed his arm and held him upright. "'Bout forty I reckon."

"Okay, thanks. Get yourself over there and wait for the doc. Here." The Kid handed him over to a woman who gently led the conductor away.

When he turned round, there was group of people looking at him expectantly waiting for instructions. Suddenly he was in charge! Swallowing hard he took up the challenge.

"Okay men we do a car by car search. Get everyone else well away. Those carriages could go at any moment." He pointed to where the townsfolk were already steering the dazed passengers. "Over there's a good place. Get the easy ones out first. Clear space so we can see what we're dealing with." He dropped his voice so only the immediate rescue team could hear. "Then we'll deal with the dead." He swallowed the lump. He sure hoped not. There were women and children on board.

Rescuers pulled Caroline Fairfield to safety through the opposite window. She wasn't hurt, passed a few bruises and bumps, just very shaken. Knowing there were others who needed more help she waved her rescuers away. She slumped down by the side of the rails.

She was in shock. Nothing like this in her previously ordered and comfortable life had happened to her. She felt out of control. It was a feeling she didn't care for. She put a hand to her head. As she did so, she became aware that the sleeve of her dress was torn. It was hanging down; a useless rag. She stared at it. She would have to get that mended when she was home. Her maid, Margaret, would be able to mend it. In the meantime, she would have to change. She had other clothes in her bag. Oh! Her bag! Where was her bag?

She looked around wildly, not really seeing the chaos around her. She just needed her bag. She struggled to her feet. In the process catching her heel in the back of her dress. It ripped. She groaned, stopped and swung the skirt round so she could see. She stood staring at it without seeing. This was the last straw! She didn't move. Her ripped dress was the entire focus of consciousness. Perhaps she could sew it herself. She was no needlewoman but she supposed she could do an adequate job. Enough to suffice until she could change. Yes, that's what she would do. Now she needed a needle and thread. She had a sewing kit in … Oh! Her bag! Where was it?

When she looked around this time, she did see the chaos. The lopsided locomotive, the carriage on its side, others leaning over at impossible, non-regulation railroad angles. Had she been in there? Which one had she been in? Someone had been with her. Robert! Where was Robert? Was he still in there? Was he hurt? Dead? There had been two men. Where were the two men?

The sudden realisation of what had happened hit her. She thumped back to the ground. She looked across at the car she been in. It was on its side and rescuers crawled all over it, shouting instructions at one another. As she watched, they pulled another passenger out through the window. He looked unhurt, just relieved, like she was, to be alive. A rescuer jumped down inside the car in search of other passengers.

Where had Robert been when this happened? Beside her? Behind her? Yes behind her. She remembered now. He had fallen between the seats. She hoped he was alright. Of course she did. At the same time, she hoped this would delay him some in his bid to take her back to Boston. Frustrate him in his attempt to control her life.

She smiled faintly as a woman, a stranger of course, draped a blanket around her shoulders. It wasn't a cold night but she had started to shiver. She hadn't realised. Shock she supposed.

"There, there dear. You'll be alright now. Are you hurt? You don't look hurt?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'm fine really. You're very kind."

"Nonsense. What's your name, dear?"

"Caroline."

"Hallo, Caroline. I'm Sara. You come along with me now."

"No, my bag. I must get my bag. It's …"

"Your bag isn't going anywhere, Caroline. And you don't need it. Time enough for finding bags in the morning. You come along with me. I can find you anything you need for now. There's a warm bed and cocoa waiting. Perhaps Harold … that's my husband … will let us have some of his whiskey in it. How does that sound?"

"I don't drink spirits," Caroline murmured.

"Neither do I but I think on this occasion it will help."

Before Caroline knew it, Sara had helped her to her feet. With Sara's arm round her shoulders, she was led away from the scene. She barely noticed the man giving orders to a cluster of men. She was just glad that someone was taking charge of the situation. She wished someone would take charge of her situation and tell her what to do. But they were thoughts for tomorrow.

Throughout the night, the Kid was the rallying point. He made the decisions; folks looked to him to make those decisions, carrying out his instructions without argument. Everything went through him. Looking back, he had no idea how that had happened. It just had and he got on with it. In the early hours, Lom found him collapsed, exhausted on a park bench in the main square.

"Well done, Thaddeus," he said, shaking his shoulder.

"Awh, Lom. I jus' did what I had to."

Lom slid onto the seat next to him. "But that's it. You didn't have to."

"Somebody had to take charge. Co-ordinate things. If Heyes had been here …"

Lom grinned. "Yeah, I reckon he'da taken charge alright. But he isn't and you are. You did fine, Kid. Don't put yourself down. Folks look to somebody to give directions in times like this and you were that man. You got the job done. We're fortunate there were no fatalities and nobody was seriously injured. The doc and the women have dealt with all the bleeding and the broken bones. All the passengers are comfortable and settled. Either in the hotel or boarding houses. Some of the townsfolk have taken them into their own homes. You dealt with it all Thaddeus. Stabilising the train, making sure the rescue went off safely and efficiently. This night and your part in it will stay with this town for a long while."

He patted the Kid's shoulder again.

"Well done, Kid. Now get yourself home and rested. I'll tell Walt not to expect you too early tomorrow."

The Kid nodded, sighed but didn't move. "Lom, what caused the train to jump the tracks like that?"

Lom shrugged. "Guess we won't know until the railroad has it's investigation. They've already sent for the folks they'll need. Detectives and engineers to get the locomotive back on the rails and sort out the cars. Reckon the town'll have a lot of extra mouths to house and feed in the coming days." Lom looked at the Kid, feeling the tension from the younger man. "But that isn't it is it?"

The Kid sighed. "I was jus' thinking back to all the times we stopped a train by putting logs on the line or ripped up the track. What woulda happened Lom if the engineer hadn't seen 'em in time? Would something like this happen?" He shook his head. "Don't bear thinking about. None of us woulda wanted folks to get hurt. Went against our phi-los-ophy."

Lom smiled. "I know that. And nobody did get hurt in your train heists did they? Even when you dynamited the safe, you and Heyes made sure all the passengers got to safety first. That's what set your robberies apart, Kid. Y'know this. And I reckon it's part of the reason why the Governor gave you your amnesty." Lom gave the Kid's shoulder a shake. "Go home Kid. Get some sleep. You've earned it."

Lom got up.

"See you tomorrow in the saloon. I reckon there'll be a lot of folks who will wanna buy you a drink."

The Kid smiled faintly and nodded.

"See you Lom."

With a last weary smile, he levered himself up.

"Excuse me, sir."

The Kid spun round. He was alone in the livery, sweeping up in the late afternoon. He was surprised to find a woman standing just inside the passenger door. And what a woman! Definitely not the usual type found in a western livery stable.

She was elegantly attired, the material of her dress expensive and of the highest workmanship. Her blonde coiffure was immaculate and obviously not a style that could be affected alone. She held her head high and looked at him imperiously, an air of command about her. Her blue eyes matched the Kid's without any of that silly simpering and blushing that so plagued him when meeting a young woman for the first time.

"Sorry ma'am. I didn't hear you come in," the Kid apologised politely, taking a step forward.

She smiled faintly. "Do you sell horses here?" she asked, nervously, looking around in distaste.

"Yes, ma'am." He paused. He widened his eyes at her. "You wanna buy a horse?" She didn't seem the sort and she certainly wasn't dressed for riding.

"Yes." She wasn't sure why he should be surprised. This was a livery stable. "And a saddle, please."

"Ain't got no side saddles ma'am," he said, quickly, a mite sharper than he intended.

She smiled. "I understand. That's quite all right. A usual saddle would be fine. Thank you."

The Kid frowned. He was confused and doubtful. He shrugged but if that's what she wanted.

"Then sure ma'am. I can sell you a horse and saddle."

She seemed relieved. "Good. What … what time do you close this evening?"

"Well I generally shut up at ten ma'am."

"Oh so early!" she breathed with an air of disappointment. She clutched her purse in front of her with both hands.

"Everything okay, ma'am? You seem a mite nervous."

She took a step forward. "Well I was hoping that you could have the horse. And the saddle. Ready for me about midnight?" She looked at him hopefully.

The Kid swallowed. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had seen in a long while. Way, way out of his league of course. Probably even Heyes' too. She certainly wasn't a western gal either. Her manner was rather haughty, her speech deliberate and cultured. She didn't look entirely comfortable being here in a livery stable, talking to a western male.

The Kid quickly surmised she must have been on the train the previous night. The hotel, boarding houses and folks all over town had put the passengers up, until the engineers could put the train back on its tracks.

"Well I guess I could stay around until then," the Kid said, slowly. "If you're sure you don't want 'em earlier?" He frowned doubtfully.

She smiled relieved. "Oh that would be wonderful if you would, Mr …?"

"Jones. Thaddeus Jones."

"Thank you Mr Jones. I will be back at midnight. Now I really must go."

She turned and left. The Kid took a deep breath and turned away to continue with his sweeping. It was only then he realised she hadn't asked how much.

The Kid was waiting in the livery at midnight. Heyes had left a book behind and the Kid had been reading it to pass the time while he waited. He struggled over some of the unfamiliar words as he read aloud.

"Now that don't make sense!" he said, flicking back a few pages to check something. He read a section and grunted. "Yeah it does," he sniffed and returned to where he was.

He heard a sound. Old habits made him reach for his gun and he drew it in an instant. He was relieved to see the woman from earlier slipping through the passenger door. She was now dressed for riding in a divided skirt, egg yolk yellow blouse and tweed short jacket. On her head, she wore the female equivalent of a Stetson and she carried a small bag.

"Oh Mr Jones, you waited. Thank you." She smiled relieved.

"Evening ma'am. I said I would." He holstered his gun and slid off the stool. "I'll saddle the horse for you. I picked out a quiet one for you. Shouldn't give you too much trouble."

He started to do that but she stopped him.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" she asked. She seemed in a hurry.

He was close to her now. He could smell her subtle perfume. He swallowed. "Um, well it'll be thirty dollars, ma'am." He seemed to be stumbling over his words all of a sudden. "I'm afraid all the gear and everything puts the price up."

"The gear?" Then she shook her head in reproach to herself. Of course. She knew what he meant. "Yes. That's … that's quite acceptable."

She found the money for him, which he took and put it away in a drawer of the desk. He went off to start saddling up, leaving her standing looking around, her bag clasped tightly in both hands.

"What are you reading?" she asked, seeing the book lying on the desk. She crossed over and picked it up. "Oh!"

"A friend of mine left it. Thought I'd give it a go."

"Ivanhoe. By Sir Walter Scott. That's … unexpected, Mr Jones." She raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Oh my friend likes to read. He's a mite unusual ma'am."

The Kid was still in the stall when a man came through the passenger door. He had a bandage across one cheek and he was limping.

"Caroline! There you are! What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, angrily, striding over to her.

"Uncle …"

Before she could react, he had grabbed her arm roughly. "You're coming back to the hotel with me right now!"

"I will not! Let go of me, Uncle!" She struggled hard but couldn't get free.

"I said you're coming with me! Stop behaving like a spoilt schoolgirl!"

"Leave me alone! You're hurting me!"

"Stop it!" The man slapped her hard on the cheek and shook her roughly. She cried out in pain and shock.

The Kid was out of the stall fast.

"Hey! Let the lady go."

"This is nothing to do with you. This is a family matter," Robert growled, annoyed that someone was challenging him as he struggled to deal with Caroline. He gave the Kid a brief look and instantly dismissed the young man as harmless.

"Well that may be but I distinctly heard the lady asking you to let her go."

"Look! This is none of your business!" Robert looked at him furiously.

"Yeah well I'm making it my business." As Robert watched the gun at the liveryman's side appeared magically in his hand. It was pointing at him. "I suggest you do as the lady says," the Kid said, ominously low.

"Who are you?" the man demanded, angry at the interruption.

"Well I work here. Now the lady has asked you to let her go." The Kid was firmer now.

The man eyed the gun in the Kid's hand. He saw a slim, mild looking young man and Robert decided he was no threat to his plans. The man probably didn't know how to use the gun anyway.

"Come on, Caroline. Ignore this country bumpkin!" He started to drag her away to the door.

The Kid cocked the gun.

"This country bumpkin has told you to let the lady go. And he won't be telling you again!"

Something in the Kid's voice had changed. It was hard, icy and full of menace. His whole demeanour had changed. This was a much more confident and capable young man. Robert looked at him again in a different light. He eyed the gun warily now and slowly released the woman's arm.

"Move away ma'am," the Kid growled, his eyes not wavering from the man.

She moved quickly away to stand behind the desk out of Robert's reach.

"Now I suggest you be on your way." The Kid motioned with his gun to the door.

Robert looked furiously at the woman and then at the man with the gun. The Kid motioned again and deliberately moved between the man and the woman.

"I'll find you Caroline! And when I do, you _will_ do as I say!" the man said, angrily and stalked out.

When the Kid was sure he was gone, he hurriedly put the bar across the door. When that was in place, he holstered his gun and turned to face the woman.

"Are you alright ma'am," he asked walking over.

She was taking deep breaths her hand at her throat. Then she felt her reddened cheek and winced.

"Yes," she nodded, before collapsing heavily onto the stool. "Thank you. That was most kind of you."

The Kid shrugged. "Ma'am, folks round these parts don't hold with men mistreating women. He was hurting you and I could tell you didn't wanna go with him. I wasn't 'bout to let that happen."

She nodded. "I did not."

The Kid could see she was shaken but trying to hide it. He crossed and got her some water. "Here, ma'am." He put the enamel cup down on the desk in front of her and withdrew.

"Thank you." She picked up the cup with a shaking hand. She took a few sips and then returned the cup to the desk. She appeared to be getting herself under control now. "Thank you. That was most welcome."

Only now did she look at him and nodded her head gracefully at him.

"I thank you Mr Jones." The Kid was not expecting an explanation, nor was he going to ask. Folks minded their own business in the West. If they wanted to live that is. However, he got one anyway. Of sorts. "He's my uncle and he's trying to take me back to Boston."

The Kid had been right. She was from the train. "And you don't want to go to Boston?" He looked doubtful.

She smiled faintly. "Oh yes Mr Jones I do want to go to Boston. Just not with him!"

"So what were you planning to do? Just ride outta here?"

She looked shamefaced. "Yes."

"To where ma'am? Nearest town is thirty miles away. And it ain't the sorta place a woman such as yourself oughta be going. And certainly not in the middle of the night!" He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Not really the sorta place I'd go in the middle of the night either."

"I really didn't think about it Mr Jones!" she snapped, and then realised that sounded rude. He was just trying to be concerned for her. "I'm sorry. I ... just … needed to get away."

"Yes ma'am."

An uncomfortable silence developed. The Kid stood looking at her. She sat fiddling with his book, Ivanhoe. Then the Kid shook his head and moved away.

"I'll saddle that horse ma'am." He had decided that if she really wanted to go to Salt River, he'd go with her. Make sure she got there safe and settled in the dubious hotel they had there. He gave no thought to anything further.

She sat where she was for several minutes and then went to stand in the entrance of the stall.

"Mr Jones?"

"Ma'am?" He looked up from cinching the saddle and brought the stirrup down.

She stood hands clasped in front of her, head held high. She swallowed. "May I ask for your advice?"

"My advice?" He sounded doubtful but shrugged anyway. "Sure."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well now," he started and led the horse out of the stall. "Looks to me like you oughta get yourself a new uncle!"

He finished tethering the horse to a post and turned back to her. She was trying not to smile but not succeeding. He smiled too.

"Now that's better," he said with a nod. "Of course it's none of my business but if'n you don't wanna go back to Boston with him, you've gotta stay outta his way until the train is back on its tracks."

"Yes. Yes I see that," she nodded. She hesitated. "But where? You … say Salt River is not … appropriate. Do you know of somewhere else I could go?" She took a step forward towards him.

"Yes ma'am. I reckon I could hide you."

She took a deep breath. "You would do that? You can?" she asked, eagerly.

He smiled. "Yes ma'am I reckon I can." He hesitated. "If you trust me?"

"Mr Jones how could I not? You've already saved me from him once."

The Kid took that as a yes.

"Right then. Here's what we're gonna do."

Caroline was sitting on the porch outside the small cabin Heyes and Curry had called home since they had lived in Porterville when the Kid rode up.

"You found this place okay then?" he asked as he hitched his horse.

"Yes. Your directions were easy to follow." She got up. "Was he there?"

"Possibly. Hard to tell in the dark, ma'am. But I rode around for a bit just in case afore I made my way here. Come on in."

He took her inside and lit the lamp. "Tain't much but its home," he grinned and pulled out a chair at the table for her to sit.

She looked round and was surprised at how homely, neat and tidy it was. "Do you live here alone, Mr Jones?"

"Yes ma'am. I do now."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Your wife …"

The Kid grinned. "Oh no ma'am. I meant my partner, Joshua Smith. He's away at the moment. There's no wife."

She seemed relieved for some reason. "I just thought … Never mind." She took a seat at the table.

"Can I get you a drink ma'am? Some coffee. Tea! I think we have tea." He hurried into the kitchen area. "If'n I can find where Heyes keeps it," he muttered to himself.

"If you have tea that would be nice Mr Jones. Thank you."

The Kid found the tea and made it according to the instructions on the packet. He placed the cup and saucer in front of her and sat down at the table opposite her. Caroline sipped at the tea.

"You make nice tea, Mr Jones. There's a real art to making a good cup of tea."

"Thank you ma'am," he grinned. He must remember to tell Heyes that when he was back. Heyes' attempts at making tea usually ended in something undrinkable. Just like his coffee.

"So Mr Jones what do you suggest I do now?"

"Well, the engineers arrived today. They've been out at the site all day looking at how best to get the train back on the tracks. Think they're gonna try and do something tomorrow. If they manage it then your uncle will be on it when it pulls out. Not quite sure when that'll be ma'am." He hesitated, flicking a look at her. "Folks heard him saying to the two men he was with, you could take your chances. You might wanna wait until you're sure he's gone."

Caroline nodded. "Yes I think that would be best. I'm not anxious to see him again."

"In the meantime you're welcome to stay here. Like I said, it ain't much but it's outta sight."

"Thank you, Mr Jones. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Caroline Fairfield. From Boston." She held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." He shook her hand and hesitated. "Do you not wanna go back to Boston, ma'am?"

"Yes of course. It is my home but not for the reasons my uncle wants me to go." She sighed. "It's complicated and it's a situation I desperately need to find a solution to. And quickly."

The Kid nodded but didn't press for any further details. He stifled a yawn. "Excuse me ma'am. It's been a busy day and it's late. Can I show you where you can sleep?" He got up.

"Yes of course."

The Kid showed her the small bunkroom.

"You can use Joshua's bed. I'll make something up in the other room." He picked up the pillow and blanket from the other bunk.

"Oh no Mr Jones. I will not deprive you of your bed! This will be fine. I doubt I will sleep much anyway. I'm sure you'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Yes ma'am." He hesitated. "Well if you're sure ma'am? I am kinda tired."

"Perfectly sure, Mr Jones."

When the Kid woke the next morning, he was surprised to see someone in the other bunk. He frowned, trying to work out who it was. Then he remembered. Rolling onto his back, he put a hand over his eyes, chuckling gently at his foolishness.

"Something amusing, Mr Jones?"

He looked across at her. "I'm a bit slow in the morning ma'am. I was just wondering what had happened to Joshua in the night," he grinned.

Caroline smiled. "I expect I don't look anything like him."

"No ma'am." He paused. "He has brown hair."

They laughed gently together. Caroline was blond.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"Yes. I slept surprisingly well. I didn't think I would but I drifted off straight away. I must have felt comfortable. Thank you Mr Jones."

"No problem ma'am." He sat up. "Well best I get up and out of your way. Will you be all right here? On your own all day?"

"I'm sure I will be. Is there food in the house?"

"Yes ma'am. Joshua stocked the kitchen before he left. He said he didn't want me to starve."

"He sounds like a thoughtful friend. When is he due back?"

"Yeah he can be. He's back next week but he's not coming back here. He's gone and got himself married. He's on his honeymoon right now. In San Francisco."

"Oh so you'll be living here all by yourself from now on?"

"No ma'am. I'm waiting for him to get back and then I'll be moving on. I'm real pleased for him an' all. Mary is a great gal. But working in the livery stable ain't my idea of a career choice."

She smiled as he got up.

"You should have everything you need ma'am. I'll be back around six. I should know more 'bout the train by then."

Once the Kid had gone, Caroline got up. She made some quick ablutions in the kitchen sink and found something for breakfast. Then she set about exploring her home for the day. Along with Ivanhoe, which had reappeared, she found a Sherlock Holmes, a dictionary, a collection of love poems and a volume of American Science. She also found a Mark Twain novel "Life on the Mississippi". It was that she settled down to read, in between planning what her next move should be.

By the time the Kid got home, she had a plan. In addition, she had checked the store cupboard and had dinner on the go.

"Well I must say ma'am, this is a real improvement on Joshua's cooking," the Kid said, as he ate.

"He's not a good cook then?"

"Oh he's getting better," the Kid assured her. "Just not at any kinda speed. If you know what I mean?"

Caroline smiled. "And you Mr Jones are you a good cook?"

"No ma'am. I've been eating in the café most nights. Safer that way."

Caroline nodded and put her knife and fork together tidily on the plate, indicating she had finished.

"Mr Jones, I've been giving my situation some thought." She dabbed at the corners of her mouth with the napkin, she had mysteriously found.

The Kid looked up in interest.

"I should explain a few things first, Mr Jones as my solution may involve you."

He frowned. "How so?"

"Well." She took a deep breath. "My father was Charles Fairfield, Mr Jones."

"I've heard of him."

"Most people have. He was a major shareholder in the railroads. He died a very wealthy man last year and he left everything to me, his only child." She paused. "My uncle, who you met, my late mother's brother, is trying to arrange a marriage for me to someone he can control so he can get his hands on the money. And of course I'm resisting that."

"Ain't there laws against that?" the Kid queried.

"Yes Mr Jones there are but they are so heavily biased in favour of the male they are worse than useless to me."

"But you reckon you have a solution?" The Kid looked doubtful. "That may involve me? I hope you're not thinking of anything illegal."

"Oh no Mr Jones." She looked shocked at the suggestion. "This would definitely be legal."

"Then I'm listening ma'am," he said, nodding.

"Well it occurred to me that my uncle is trying to marry me off because I'm still single. If I marry it should be to someone I choose don't you agree?"

"Yes ma'am," the Kid agreed. "That's the way things should be." Again, he wasn't sure where this was going.

"And if that was the case then my uncle would be defeated in his attempts to control my money. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah I reckon."

"Then Mr Jones will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

What a question!

The Kid choked and reached for a glass of water. "Excuse me Ma'am! Marry you?" he spluttered.

"Yes. It seems to suit both our needs, Mr Jones. You did say you were looking to move from here fairly soon. Why not to Boston? And it would solve my problem as well." She smiled pleasantly.

"Well yeah I did say that I wanted to leave …" He looked lost for words. "I didn't …" He swallowed. "Don't mean to offend ma'am but you don't know me. Or anything about me!"

"Well I know I can trust you, Mr Jones. That's enough for me at this moment in time."

The Kid gulped.

"Don't misunderstand me Mr Jones. I am proposing a marriage of convenience only. There will be no …" She looked embarrassed now. "It will be purely platonic I assure you." She swallowed hard. "You will come and live with me in Boston and after a little while you can leave. In the fullness of time the marriage can be annulled."

"But won't that just leave you in the situation you're in now?"

"Possibly. However, things can change over time. In the meantime, if you find someone you want to marry then of course we can have the marriage annulled straight away. I won't tie you to me forever. That would be unforgivable."

The Kid sat back. He played with his fork as he considered. "Ma'am I'm real flattered that you asked me an' all but I reckon I'll have to say no." He looked across at her. She seemed deflated. "Like I said you don't know anything about me," he added, quietly.

She sighed. "Well I knew it was a lot to ask and I did rather spring it on you. There would be some financial compensation for you of course. Please Mr Jones would you at least take some time to consider it?"

The Kid scrubbed at his face. "It ain't that simple, ma'am." He paused. "I'm … not the man … you think I am."

She looked at him hard demanding an explanation. He found he couldn't look back, although he kept glancing to see if she was still looking. She was. In the end, he shook his head and looked away.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"As I was honest with you Mr Jones I think you'd better tell me!" Her tone was such that she expected to be obeyed. "You're obviously hiding something and I should be in possession of all the facts."

The Kid was a study of indecision. He rubbed his face. He got up and paced. He stared out of the window for ages. Then finally, he leant against the sink, arms folded.

"My name's not Thaddeus Jones, ma'am."

She looked at him. "Are you …?" She licked her lips. "On the run?"

"No. Not anymore." He sat down at the table. "If I tell you ma'am … it's kinda secret … for now … maybe in a few months ..." He still looked unsure. He felt he could trust her. It was just that he was used to having the secret now and sharing it with a stranger … was kind of hard. He shook his head and looked away.

"You have my word, Mr Jones. I have never been, nor do I intend to be, a blabbermouth."

For some reason hearing "blabbermouth" spoken with that accent and by this refined, graceful, beautiful lady made the Kid grin. He chuckled gently.

"Okay ma'am I'll tell you the story but when I'm done I reckon you'll change your mind …"

"Let me be the judge of that Mr Jones. Please proceed."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded. "Up until about eight months ago I was a crook. A pretty big crook. I was wanted and there was $10,000 reward on my head." He paused. "Dead or alive."

"You said was?"

"Yes. Eight months ago, the Governor of Wyoming granted Heyes and me an amnesty. Wiped the slate clean."

"Heyes?"

"Joshua. My partner." He paused. "He's Hannibal Heyes. I'm Kid Curry." He swallowed hard.

By her reaction, she had heard of them. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You cost my father a lot of money, Mr Jones," she said, finally.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am." He winced. "Kinda ironic don't you think?"

Despite herself, she smiled. "Yes it is." She considered. "Thank you for telling me but it doesn't really change anything."

"It doesn't?" The Kid was surprised. He thought it would change everything!

"No Mr … Jones it does not. I prefer to still think of you as Mr Jones."

"Oh please do. Ain't that many folks in town who know who we are."

"I hope Mr Heyes' wife does!" She looked alarmed.

"Oh yes ma'am. He told her before they were wed." He smiled. "She still wanted to marry him."

"And I still want to marry you, Mr Jones."

He looked wide-eyed in surprise.

"Yes even knowing who you are! I thank you for telling me. As you have said …. I presume you can prove this?"

"Oh! Yes. I got … papers … Yes ma'am I can prove it."

She nodded. "Good. Then I would be obliged if you would take some time to consider what I'm proposing." She seemed nervous now. She was sitting up straight, her palms together on the table.

"Yes ma'am. I'll … give it some consideration. Let you know in the morning."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You oughta consider what I told you ma'am. You might want to change your mind." He smiled. "Heyes is always telling me, you have to look at a situation from all the angles."

She smiled. "He sounds like a wise man."

"Yeah he has his moments." He looked at her in alarm. "But don't go telling him though! His head swells up!"

She laughed gently at a vision of a man with a swollen head.

"I hate to do this to you ma'am. As you've been on your own all day an' all but I have a poker game arranged for this evening. I was kinda looking forward to it."

"Oh but you must go! Otherwise, it would look suspicious." She looked at him. "You haven't told me, did they get the train back on its tracks?"

"Yes ma'am. Eventually. I understand the plan is to depart tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

She nodded. "And do you think my uncle will be on it?" she asked, anxiously.

"Yes ma'am. He's had folks looking for you all the way to Salt River and that's thirty miles away."

"And have they searched the town for me?"

"No ma'am. He thinks you rode out. I don't think he's considered that you might be here. At my home." He paused. "I had to tell the sheriff ma'am. That you're here an' 'bout what happened last night."

Caroline looked alarmed.

"But it's okay. He's a friend of mine. He can't abide your uncle either. Been in his office a time or two, shouting the odds 'bout finding ya. I had to put Lom straight. He's wired the sheriffs in a few towns hereabouts to keep an eye out for ya. Told your wicked uncle to get on that train tomorrow. Reckon he will."

Caroline smiled. "I think you read the situation correctly, Mr Jones. He would not have considered that I would be here with you. You being a country bumpkin."

"Some of us country bumpkins do have brains between our ears," the Kid grinned.

"I can see that, Mr Jones. Any man who can read Ivanhoe must have some brains. It's not an easy book to read in its original format."

The Kid winced. "Well like I say that's Heyes' book. He's the reader. I just picked it up to pass the time."

"You were halfway through. You must have got into it?"

"Heyes said it was a good read. I reckon it is. Don't understand most of it though," he admitted. "Knights in armour rescuing damsels in distress are a little outside of my experience," he grinned.

She smiled as he got up. "Mr Jones I'm not so sure about that. I think I qualify as a damsel in distress don't you?"

He smiled back and nodded. "If it's alright with you I'll be going now."

She nodded.

Caroline was asleep when the Kid got back. He stole into his bunk hoping not to wake her. He didn't.

He lay there thinking in the darkness. Her proposition had all sorts of advantages for him. He listed them. It would get him out of shovelling … manure in the livery stable. It would get him away from guns – he wouldn't need one back East. He knew that was concerning Heyes and if he admitted it, him too. Although it would be a marriage of convenience only, she had said there would be some financial reward for him. And … he was almost afraid to even think it. He liked her. All in all, it seemed to cover most of his concerns and solve her problem too. He grinned. He sure would like to see the uncle's face when he found out! It would be a picture! Of course, by now she would have considered what he had told her and changed her mind. Oh well.

"Have you given my proposal anymore thought Mr Jones?" Caroline asked when they were both awake this next morning.

"Yes ma'am I have," he said at the ceiling. He looked across at her. "Have you changed your mind, ma'am?"

"No I haven't changed my mind. I did think about what you told me. It seems to me that you have been taking risks all your life, Mr Jones. This just happens to be one more."

The Kid looked back at the ceiling. He nodded. "Yes." He sighed then looked across at her. He always thought he preferred brunettes but somehow this blond sophisticated lady was captivating him. He decided. "Yes ma'am, I would like to marry you," he said, quietly.

He was rewarded with a broad smile.

"Mr Jones, thank you. That is such a relief!"

The Kid chuckled at her reaction and he rolled his eyes. He turned on his side to face her, propping his head up on an elbow. "How will it work exactly?"

"Well." She turned to face him. "Like I said it will be a marriage of convenience only. You do understand that don't you? What it means?"

"Yes ma'am. No … separate bedrooms!"

She smiled. "Yes. Good. There is an old friend of my father who lives in a place called Big Bend, I think it is called. I believe it's not far from here?"

"Big Bend, Colorado?"

"Yes."

"It's not that far. Just over a hundred miles or so."

"Is it on the railroad?"

"Yes ma'am. Just south of Denver."

"Good. We should go there first before we go to Boston. He is a judge now and I think we ought to visit him for some legal advice. This has to be done properly; otherwise, Robert may find a loophole. He's like that."

The Kid nodded. "Okay."

"I think there is something called a pre-nuptial agreement which I would ask you to sign before the marriage. Uncle Jack can draw it up."

"And what's that exactly?" Heyes had warned him about signing things he didn't understand.

"It's a legal document. It means anything either of us has before the marriage remains ours separately. It doesn't become part of the marriage estate. You will have no call on my fortune, Mr Jones, unless I choose to make a part of it available to you. And as I have already said you would be financially compensated. I will give you a monthly allowance which I am sure you will find more than generous."

"Well that's very decent of you ma'am. So you're saying I don't have to share my twelve dollars and thirteen cents with you?"

She laughed. "No Mr Jones. That will be all yours!"

He sighed in relief. Whether that was genuine or put on, she wasn't entirely sure.

"I take it the poker didn't go well last night?"

"No ma'am I was a mite distracted."

"So if you're happy with those terms do we have a deal?"

"Yes Ma'am. I reckon we have a deal." He offered his hand and they shook.

The Kid had a lot to do that morning. He made sure the uncle got on the train when it finally left. He wrote a difficult letter to Heyes and left it with Lom. Then he went to the livery stable and quit, forfeiting two day's pay. After that, he packed his saddlebags, including Ivanhoe. He and Caroline caught the train to Cheyenne, where they changed for one that would take them to Big Bend.

"Caroline, are you really sure about this?" Jack Albertson asked after she had told him her plans.

"Yes Uncle Jack, I've thought it all through carefully. I know what I am doing. I just wanted to make sure that it was legal and that Robert would not have a case."

"Oh it's legal alright!" Jack winced and scratched his cheek. "But Kid Curry!"

She smiled. "I admit that's an unexpected dimension." She paused. "I trust him Jack. And he had the decency to tell me who he was straight away. In fact he said no at first."

Jack growled. "He has a reputation as a ladies man, Caroline."

"Well," she sighed. "I'm not marrying him for ever and I have made it very clear that this is a marriage of convenience only. So long as he's discrete …"

Jack looked doubtful. "He does understand does he? What this means?"

"Yes I've explained it all."

"He could still back out."

"I don't think so. Heiresses are never jilted."

Jack chuckled. "I'll have a talk with him, Caroline. Just to make sure." He paused. "So where is his partner, Hannibal Heyes?"

"On his honeymoon. In San Francisco."

"I'd heard those two had been given amnesty. Seems like they really are making new lives for themselves." He paused. "Kid Curry isn't how I imagined him to be. I always imagined him as a cocky young man. Pulling his gun out for the smallest of reason. There's no doubt is there? He really is Kid Curry?"

"Yes. He showed me the amnesty papers. They looked genuine to me. I'm sure he'd show you."

Jack sighed. "Well if you're sure …?"

"I am. I like him Jack. I've spent three days with him and he's easy to get along with. Given the short notice I'm under, I really don't think I could do any better."

Jack nodded. "He seems a personable young man. Alright, if you're sure, I'll draw up the pre-nuptial agreement for you."

"How long will that take?"

"Have it done by tomorrow night."

"And the reverend?"

"I can round him up for tomorrow night as well."

"Thank you Uncle Jack." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Have the Kid come to see me, huh? I would like to see those amnesty papers. Just for my own satisfaction."

"Mr Curry!"

The Kid frowned as he went into the judge's study.

"Judge," he nodded, turning to shut the door.

"Come on in. Sit down." He gestured at the chair on the other side his desk.

The Kid sat where indicated. He put an envelope on the desk.

"Caroline said you wanted to see this?"

Jack nodded and picked up the envelope.

"Caroline's my god daughter. Mrs Albertson and I weren't blessed with children of our own so Charles' daughter is the closest thing we have," he smiled. "Like to look out for her now Charles is gone."

The Kid nodded. He sat and watched quietly as Jack read through the papers. Finally, he returned them to the envelope and pushed it back towards the Kid.

"Well it looks all in order. I've seen a couple of these before but never for someone as well-known shall we say as you. Congratulations Mr Curry. You must be relieved?"

"Yes sir."

Jack smiled. "The er date on that is over eight months ago. What have you been doing since then?"

"Working in the livery stable in Porterville."

"All this time?" Jack seemed surprised.

"Yes sir. Didn't get a choice. Lom told us we had to stay put until word got around."

"Lom?"

"Lom Trevors. The sheriff in Porterville. He talked to the Governor for us. Got us the deal."

Jack nodded. "And what had you planned to do once word had got around?"

The Kid winced. "Don't rightly know sir. Heyes … settled down real quick. He er got himself married a few weeks ago."

"So I understand. It must be hard to lose your partner. You've been together for a long time."

"Yes sir. All my life in fact. He's my cousin. We grew up together."

Jack seemed surprised. "Is that a fact? Well, well, well. I never knew that."

"Not many folks do sir. Wasn't something we went around telling. Safer for both of us that way."

"Safer?" Jack frowned.

"We didn't want that knowledge being used against us."

"Ah!" Jack understood. He nodded. "So … Mr Heyes has married. That must have left you in a bit of a fix?"

The Kid sniffed. "Oh I guess I always knew Heyes would wanna settle. I'm glad he's met someone he can be happy with. And he will be and I don't begrudge him that Judge. Going for amnesty was hard on him. Me too but he wanted it to end so we knew where we were. He's smart enough to know it was either this chance or wind up dead. So we jus' kept ploddin' along, hoping." The Kid grinned. "Glad it worked out this way."

Jack smiled too. "So had you made any plans?"

"Not exactly. I was waiting for him to get back from his honeymoon. Then I was gonna tell him I was moving on."

"Where to?"

The Kid wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I dunno. Hadn't got that far. Just knew I wanted to stop working in the livery."

Jack sat back and laced his fingers over his stomach. "So Caroline's offer must have seemed like the answer to your prayers?"

"Certainly not how I thought it would go sir no," the Kid grinned and then sobered. "I did say no first of all. Caroline thought I was a different man I think. I had to put her straight."

"So you told her who you are?"

"She had to understand why I was saying no. Give her a chance to change her mind and save face."

Jack looked at the Kid hard. "Mr Curry that's … very thoughtful of you."

The Kid shrugged. "She's a nice lady and er she's already got one man trying to take advantage of her. She don't need another one."

Jack smiled. "Mr Curry you're a surprising man."

"How so sir?" he frowned.

"Well some men may have taken the offer to marry a beautiful, wealthy and desperate young woman and used it for their own ends."

The Kid shook his head. "Some might but not me sir. I may have been a lot of things, had a reputation an' all but er my folks were law-abiding and devout Christians. And that's how I was raised. That kinda thing stays with you even if you don't exactly live an entirely wholesome life later on."

Jack smiled again. "Jed, I think you're a very decent young man." He held out his hand.

The Kid looked surprised but reached over and took it. "Thank you sir. I aim to try to be."

Jack hesitated. He liked this young man, Kid Curry or not.

"You do know what you're getting yourself into don't you?"

The Kid nodded. "Yes sir. Caroline needs a way out of an impossible situation and I reckon I can help her. 'Sides it'll help me too."

"Has Caroline given you an indication …?"

The Kid shook his head. "No sir. It don't matter none. I ain't in this for the money. Heyes is always telling me that you have to seize opportunities when they arise. Well this here is an opportunity and it has arisen. If I can help the lady out then that's good enough for me."

Jack considered his words and nodded.

"Are you a big reader, Mr Jones?" Caroline asked, as she came onto the porch, the next morning. The wedding was going to be that evening.

The Kid was reading Ivanhoe again and he started to get up. She waved him down and sat down herself.

"No Ma'am. As you can see, I'm only half way through. I just hate to leave a book unfinished that's all. Ain't right. If somebody's gone to all the bother of writing it. Kinda disrespectful. "

Caroline smiled. "Well. I have a large library at home. You might find you rather like reading."

The Kid shrugged. "I'm not much of a reader. Struggled with it at school so it don't give me much pleasure to read." He sighed. "I'm just passing the time 'til this evening that's all."

"I hope it won't be unlucky, Mr Jones."

"Unlucky?" he frowned.

"Well it's supposed to be unlucky for the bride to see the groom on their wedding day _before_ they get married. " She smiled. "Here I am."

The Kid put the bookmark in his page and put the book on the table beside him. "Ma'am that's superstitious nonsense."

Caroline's smile widened. "Why Mr Jones that's quite emphatic!"

"Yes ma'am. Folks make their own luck and I reckon we've done that already."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well." He sniffed and looked up, considering. "Both of us needed a way out of the situations we found ourselves in. Strikes me that it was luck that brought us together just at the right time." He pursed his lips and shrugged. "Don't you think?"

Caroline considered, impressed by his logic. "I think you're a philosopher, Mr Jones. On the quiet."

He grinned. "I'm not much of a philosopher. Jus' try and' take things as they come ma'am."

Suddenly he started, remembering something, and he dug in his pants pocket. He brought something out and looked at it, hesitating.

"I er went out this morning. Into town," he said, slowly. "I er bought you something. Now you can't have it yet but I figured we'd need one. So I got you this."

In his palm was a plain gold band. Caroline gasped when she saw it.

"Oh, Mr Jones!" She was genuinely surprised and delighted all at the same time.

He smiled. "Guess you didn't consider it ma'am. Wouldn't be a wedding without a ring now would it?"

Caroline's eyes watered. "No, Mr Jones, it wouldn't." She went to touch it but he closed his fist around it.

"Nope. I reckon I have to put it on later." He tucked it away again. "Tain't much ma'am. It's all my twelve dollars and thirteen cents would get me but at least … well at least you'll have something. So long as nobody looks too close."

Caroline smiled. "Mr Jones, you are a very nice man."

He beamed and nodded in acknowledgement.

At 7 o'clock that evening, a small group of people assembled in the office of the church. There the pre-nuptial agreement was signed and witnessed. Then they passed through into the church itself. The judge gave the bride away and he and his wife acted as witnesses. The judge's clerk acted as the Kid's best man. Very soon afterwards, Miss Caroline Fairfield became Mrs Jedidiah Thaddeus Curry.

Later they all adjourned to the hotel for a quiet dinner and even later, Caroline and the Kid made their way upstairs to their room. Although it was a marriage of convenience, for appearances sake, they had agreed to share a room that night.

The Kid had just made himself a bed up on the floor when there was a knock on the door. The Kid pulled his gun from its holster, from where it hung over the back of a chair and opened the door a little. The Judge was standing outside and the Kid motioned him in.

"Caroline, Kid. Sorry to disturb you but I won't be seeing you in the morning and there's something I ought to tell you." Jack swallowed nervously and looked from one to the other.

"What is it, Uncle Jack?"

"Well …" Jack rubbed his chin. "I've been thinking about some of the things that Robert might try and do legally. Yes, you are legally married. On paper at least." He looked from one to the other and swallowed nervously. "There's something … perhaps … you ought to consider. To er … put it beyond doubt shall we say?"

"And what's that Jack?" the Kid asked.

"Well …" Jack cleared his throat. "Tonight is er … your wedding night and certain things … er happen on a wedding night." He pulled at his collar that suddenly felt too tight and cleared his throat again.

"Wait a minute … are you saying … what I think you're saying?" The Kid realised what the judge was trying to say. While he wasn't averse to the idea. He did LIKE Caroline and he DID find her attractive. It was just that's not what he'd signed up for.

"I er think so." He glanced at Caroline. "Maybe." He paused. "'Course it doesn't HAVE to be tonight. Perhaps in a day or two. When you're home …" He looked at Caroline again who now realised. "Just … don't leave it too long," he said, quickly and made for the door.

Caroline had her fingers over her lips.

"Uncle Jack! That's …" She looked at the Kid, wide-eyed. "Rather unexpected news!" She looked at the Kid in a new light suddenly. He was attractive. He liked his easy manner and he made her smile. But to do THAT with him? Now that was something else.

"I'm … I'm sorry. Should have considered it earlier I know. I didn't want you to go and I hadn't mentioned it." Jack swallowed hard, edging further to the door and putting his hand on the handle. "I'll er leave you to …" He waved a hand, vaguely. He opened the door. "Discuss it!"

Jack fled. Outside, he shut the door with a wide smile on his face. He had seen the way those two had looked at each other. True it was early days but there was something there, he could see it. Mrs Albertson could also see it. Yet, they didn't know it yet. Jack was pleased to be able to give them a little push along in the right direction. Time and intimacy should do the trick. After all, they were legally married so it wasn't as though he was encouraging anything scandalous.

Inside the Kid and Caroline looked at each other.

"Mr Jones I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say!" She looked at him in alarm.

The Kid pursed his lips. "Ain't much to say, ma'am. For now … I've made my bed, I oughta lie on it." He indicated the bed on the floor.

Caroline nodded and smiled weakly.

Caroline nudged the Kid with her toe. He woke with a start, his hand flailing for his gun, which he couldn't find. Instead, he looked up and frowned at Caroline.

"Ma'am? You alright, Ma'am?" he asked in alarm.

Caroline was standing in her nightdress, holding a lamp.

"Yes thank you I'm quite fine. I've simply been thinking about what Uncle Jack said."

The Kid groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow, his hands over his eyes. "Don't tell me you do your best thinking in the middle of night?" How many times when they were still in the Hole had Heyes woken him in the middle of the night to tell him that he had "got it"?" How many times had the Kid listened to him with a sleep-befuddled brain? How many times had Heyes had to go over it again at a more civilised hour, usually over breakfast?

"It's a perfect time to think, Mr Jones," she started as she put the lamp on the floor and sat down beside it. "There are fewer distractions."

"Yes ma'am."

"I think we should do as he says."

The Kid widened his eyes. "Do … as he says?"

"Yes," she said and swallowed.

"Ma'am, have you any idea … what you're asking me?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Yes." She thrust her chin out. "I'm fully aware of what happens between a man and a woman. Thank you."

"It's not that simple ma'am!" he spluttered.

"Are you telling me you that you have never been with a woman?" She raised an eyebrow, doubtfully.

"No! I mean yes!" he spluttered. "There have been a few!"

"Well then you know what to do," she said, logically.

"That's not ….It still ain't that simple!" He looked at her in dismay. "There has to be a certain attraction and wiliness …"

"Oh so are you saying you don't find me attractive?" She was indignant.

The Kid groaned. "No ma'am that's not what I'm saying," he said, shaking his head. Heyes where are you when I need you? he thought.

"Then you do?"

The Kid sighed and sat up properly. "Ma'am I …" He looked at her helplessly. "I don't know what to say …"

Caroline got up. "I can see you should give this some thought, Mr Jones. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She took up the lamp and made her way back to the bed.

The Kid rolled onto his front and looked at her as she got to the side of the bed.

"Caroline."

She set the lamp on the nightstand and looked round. He had never called her that before.

"Caroline." He said it again, this time softer. The light behind her was … oh, boy!

"Good night, Mr Jones," she said and drew aside the bed coverings. She prepared to get in but hesitated as he got up and came towards her.

"Caroline." He stopped in front of her and took her hands in his, his thumb rubbing the wedding band he found on her left hand. "Caroline, I know this is very important to you and it must seem like a simple act. One that you feel you are prepared to endure if need be but there's something you haven't considered in all this."

He was standing so close now. She could feel the heat from his body on hers. She looked up at him. He was so tall. His eyes so blue.

"And what is that, Mr Jones?"

"My feelings." He paused. "Caroline I do find you very attractive."

She nodded, trying not to smile. "Thank you."

"And it's 'cos of that, what you're asking me to do is hard for me."

She swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Mr Jones. Yes of course. I can see you are right. You will have to forgive me. I'm not familiar with a man's needs." She smiled faintly. "I wasn't doing what your friend advises and looking at the situation from all angles."

"No ma'am," the Kid grinned. "I think that takes practice."

Now she did smile at him. She licked her lips. The Kid was still holding her hands and it felt … nice. "So you … find me … attractive?"

"Yes ma'am. I do. But er …" He studied her face. "You're way outta my league!"

"These women that … you've … known. Were they in your league?"

The Kid pursed his lips. "I reckon."

She nodded. "I see." For some reason she felt intensely disappointed. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

The Kid was aware that she had not tried to pull her hands away and he studied the emotions playing over her face.

"But that was kinda because I wasn't in a positon to get to know anyone properly." He licked his lips. "Things are different for me now."

Why was he finding her so hard to resist? She wasn't his type. There was no way he should have a chance with her. Before he knew it, he lowered his head and kissed her gently. When she didn't protest, he pulled her to him a little. Her hands grasped his upper arms as he kissed her again, this time a little harder.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Caroline. You're too nice a lady for me to wanna hurt you," he murmured, keeping his face close to hers.

"Mr Jones, I asked you!"

"Yeah you did," he sighed. "But I really don't think you know what's involved." She was still in his arms, looking up at him.

"I admit I'm nervous, Mr Jones. This is our wedding night but aren't all brides nervous on their wedding night?"

The Kid smiled. "Yes ma'am I reckon."

"Well then," she whispered. She looked up at him. "Please proceed, Mr Jones." Her tone of voice had changed. There seemed to be something more here than consummating the marriage for practical reasons.

The Kid stroked her cheek.

"Caroline, if we start … we don't stop," he breathed.

"I understand."

He nodded then lowered his head to kiss her. He kissed her in a way she would never have dreamed of. She felt things she would never have dreamed of. Their bodies were separated only by his underwear and her thin nightdress. She could feel every inch of him. Oh! Every inch! When his hand touched her the small of her back, she melted completely and she allowed him to lower her to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Beginnings

During the night, the Kid had returned to his bed on the floor. Sleep refused to come to him and he passed the rest of the night thinking about what had happened. Well, she was really his wife now. But what did it mean? Would it make things more difficult when the time came to part? How had he gotten himself into this mess? Staring at the ceiling offered no help. He'd given into his baser instincts and so easily. He'd taken advantage of her. How could he? He had become everything he hated in a man. He hated himself for being so … oh he couldn't think of a word! A slug, that's what he was. A slimy, disgusting, despicable slug.

The next morning the atmosphere between them was somewhat awkward. Caroline obtained a compartment for them on the train. She stared out of the window. He read his book until finally she could stand it no longer.

"We do need to talk, Mr Jones."

"Yeah but not here, not now," he murmured, not looking up.

"Well you could at least speak to me!"

"I'm reading."

"I noticed. It's rude."

The Kid shut the book with a snap. "What do you want to talk about ma'am?" he asked, icily.

"Have you ever been East before?"

"Yep. Went to Philadelphia once. Didn't like it much." He sighed and opened the book again.

"Why not?"

"It was kinda dusty."

"Boston is not dusty."

"Good for Boston." He didn't look up.

Caroline huffed and folded her arms. "Fine start to a married life this is," she muttered, looking out of the window.

The Kid heard her and looked up. He smiled faintly. "Been thinking the same thing."

She looked round haughtily. "We can agree on something then."

"I reckon." The Kid put his book aside and hesitated. There was something about the woman that was pulling him, softening him. "Do you want to talk about last night?" he asked slowly. He hesitated. "Ma'am, I'm sorry I should never … ."

"Mr Jones, I asked you remember?"

Reluctantly he nodded. He looked at her profile as she stared out of the window. There was something different about this morning. She looked less … rigid, less straitlaced. She had been nervous and hesitant last night. Of course, it was a new experience for her. Yet she had responded to him, he was sure of it.

"Was it … what you expected?" he asked softly. Her answer was suddenly important to him.

Caroline looked out of the window for a moment. "No, Mr Jones. It was …" She chewed her lip. "It was … nicer than I expected."

The Kid smiled faintly. "Thank you, ma'am."

Caroline looked back. She seemed embarrassed but also wanting to say something. "I suppose … the women that you've … done that with before … were able to … participate more fully than I was." She looked away again.

The Kid smiled. "Caroline, it was part of their occupation shall we say. And there were only a few. But er …"

Caroline looked back.

"It was nicer with you." He was embarrassed now and he opened his book again. He meant that. It had been nicer than he had experienced before. A lot nicer.

"How so?"

The Kid took his time in answering. "It felt different somehow. Maybe 'cos you're my wife. Guess that makes the difference."

She looked away again. "I suppose it does."

"Wanna do it again?"

She looked back quickly. He was grinning at her and she blushed. "Mr Jones!"

"I was only funning ya!" He chuckled.

She smiled slowly. "Mr Jones, you're a tease!"

"Yep." He smiled knowingly. "I'm famed for it."

By the time, they got to Boston, late in the afternoon the next day they were talking normally in an easy kind of way. Caroline's coachman collected them from the station and drove them home to Fairfield Park. The Kid frowned in confusion as they turned into a set of grand gates and then trotted across open countryside.

"I thought we were nearly at your house?"

"Yes we are. Look there through the trees. You'll get a better view in a moment."

The Kid looked in the direction she indicated and he could make out some buildings. Then as the carriage cleared the trees, he was open-mouthed. The house was huge!

"Your mouth is open, Mr Jones," she smiled.

He blinked. "Ma'am, that's …" He was lost for words and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "That's very … big!" He swallowed hard.

"I did tell you I was wealthy."

The Kid turned pale. "Yeah but wealth is relative ma'am," he murmured. Then he groaned. "Oh I don't think this is a good idea." He shook his head furiously.

"It's a bit late now, Mr Jones. I think you'll be surprised how quickly you get used to it."

He swallowed hard. He licked his lips nervously and looked at her. "Are you gonna always call me Mr Jones? My name is Jedidiah, Jed."

Caroline smiled. "Perhaps only in private then. Jed."

There had only been that one time. They had both accepted that what they had done on their wedding night had confusion them. Yes, it was a marriage of convenience but somehow there seemed a promise of more. And that something may take time and have to be worked on. They were growing increasingly comfortable with one another. Even cosy as they sat close together in the coach.

The coach came to a halt in front of a wide and impressive staircase. A footman stepped forward and opened the door of the coach. Caroline nudged the Kid.

"You're supposed to go first and help me out," she whispered.

"Oh! What? Yeah!"

He almost fell out of the coach, straightened his waistcoat and put out at hand to help Caroline.

"Thank you."

"Welcome home, madam," a man greeted her.

"Good evening, Johnson." She started to climb the stairs, Johnson a step behind her. "I trust everything has been as it should be while I've been away?"

"Yes Madam. No problems at all."

"Good." Caroline reached the top of the stairs and looked back. The Kid was still at the bottom. He was looking up at the house in awe. "Jed," she called.

"Sorry," he apologised and hurried up to join her. Once inside he took his hat off and held it tightly as he looked around at the magnificent hall. He felt a tug and looked down. Someone was trying to take his hat from him.

"Sir?" the maid asked.

He smiled and let it go.

"Johnson, will you have all the staff assembled here in the hall in fifteen minutes please? I wish to address them," Caroline said, stripping off her gloves and placing them on the tray offered for them.

"Yes madam."

"In the meantime, we'll be in the drawing room. Will you serve refreshments please?"

"Very good madam."

Caroline took the Kid's arm and propelled him in the direction of the drawing room. The Kid jumped as the doors shut behind them. She patted his arm reassuringly then let him go.

"You've a little pale, Mr Jones."

"I … don't think this is a good idea, ma'am." He looked around nervously.

"Please sit down. Before you fall down." She had to encourage him to sit.

He perched on the edge of a sofa, afraid he might dirty it. He looked far from relaxed. "What's happening in fifteen minutes?"

"I asked for all the staff to be assembled so I could introduce you to them as my husband."

The Kid groaned. "Oh, boy!"

"Did you think you'd just appear?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yeah somethin' like that. Oh, boy!"

Caroline smiled.

At that moment, the door opened and a maid brought in a tray. The Kid scrambled to his feet, caught Caroline's firm shake of the head and sat back down again.

"Thank you Polly. If you would leave it there please." She indicated a table. "I'll pour."

Polly put down the tray, bobbed a curtsy and left.

"Tea Mr Jones?"

He hesitated and nodded. His mouth was parched. "Thank you ma'am."

Caroline got up and poured. She went to hand him the cup and saucer but his hand was shaking so much. She put it on the table by his side instead.

"Just for future reference. You do not get up when a servant comes into the room. Even if it is a female one."

The Kid groaned and put his hands over his eyes. "So many rules!" He looked up hopefully. "Can I have the annulment now ma'am?"

Caroline smiled. "I believe now we've consummated the marriage it would have to be a divorce. That takes a little longer." She sipped her tea. "Let's just see how it goes shall we Mr Jones? Now drink your tea before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am."

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come."

Johnson came in. "The staff are assembled madam."

"Ah good." She got up and the Kid scrambled to his feet. "Jed?"

The Kid followed her slowly into the hall. There he found about thirty people arranged in neat rows. He swallowed hard and kept to the side of the door. Caroline walked up two steps on the grand staircase.

"This won't take very long but I thought it appropriate to have you come together so I could tell you all at once. While I was away, I was married." She paused for the involuntary gasps she knew there would be. "I'd like to introduce my husband, Mr Jedidiah Curry." The Kid acknowledged them with a weak smile. "I will of course expect him to be shown all due curtsey. However, I realise that this is all very sudden, as it is to me, so we shall just feel our way through it. Thank you. That is all."

As they filed out, Caroline came down the stairs.

"Done," she said to the Kid.

"All those folks work here!" he asked astonished.

"Yes." She seemed surprised at the question. "Although I don't think that was quite all of them. Some of the outside staff appear to be missing. I suppose they couldn't get back in time. Never mind. I'm sure they will be told."

"Yes ma'am," he swallowed.

Caroline turned to her butler. "Johnson, we should freshen up. Is all prepared upstairs?"

"Yes ma'am. And if I may, congratulations." Johnson eyed the Kid with interest.

"Thank you. I will show Mr Curry around. Jed."

The Kid followed meekly behind as Caroline started up the stairs. He glanced down into the hall as he climbed and puffed out his cheeks. This was NOT what he expected at all!

Caroline proceeded him into a vast bedroom. It looked bigger than the whole of the little house he had shared with Heyes.

"This will be your room." She let him look around for a moment. "It used to be my father's room. If it's not to your taste we can redecorate later."

The Ki swallowed. The room was obviously masculine. A room was a room. He had never considered whether he liked the décor before.

"And through here." Caroline showed him a smaller room off the main room. "You have a dressing room and bathroom. Your valet will mainly work in there."

"My valet!"

"Yes we'll have to engage one for you. For now one of the footman will stand in."

"Oh good," the Kid murmured. He was seriously beginning to think this was all a dream and that he would wake up in a moment in his bunk.

"My room is through here." Caroline opened yet another door to reveal a similar sized room, decorated in a more feminine style. She made her way through, the Kid nervously following behind her. "Ah, Margaret!" she said to the woman there, who bobbed a curtsey. "Were you downstairs just now?"

"Yes madam."

"Good. Then I've no need to introduce you." Caroline turned to the Kid. "Margaret has been with me since I was old enough to have a maid," she smiled.

He nodded. He had no idea how long that might be but gathered it was a while. He rolled his eyes. Margaret bit her lip to stop the smile.

"Would you lay out my red chiffon please? And I think the sapphires tonight?"

"Very good madam."

Caroline motioned for the Kid to go back through into "his" bedroom and she shut the connecting door behind her.

"Will you be all right? You look a little pale."

"I don't know!" the Kid wailed. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Caroline went to stand beside him and before she realised had touched his shoulder reassuringly. "It will be fine, Mr Jones. This is strange for both of us. Give it time."

He looked up quickly. She withdrew her hand and took a step back. The Kid looked round wide-eyed and got to his feet.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I really don't think I can do this!"

Caroline took a deep breath. "Mr Jones, we've both had a trying few days. Let us have dinner, a good night's sleep and talk about this in the morning. How does that sound?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Good." She made for the connecting door. "You will find your things in the dressing room. Freshen up. My father's clothes should fit you for now. I will send someone to help you. Oh and you should arrive downstairs before the gong." With that, she swept into her room and closed the door firmly.

"What gong?" he asked the closed door.

The Kid was shaving when the man Caroline sent arrived.

"Sir?"

The Kid jumped and cut himself. "Owh! Dammit!"

"I'm Cowdry sir. I've been sent to help you dress."

"Did they send you to sneak up on me as well?" the Kid asked, irritably, dabbing at his bleeding cheek. Cowdry grinned despite himself. "No sir. I'm sorry sir."

The Kid grunted as he wiped the rest of the foam from his face. Holding a cloth to his bleeding cheek, he turned round and looked properly at the man sent. He frowned at him, and then frowned harder. He blinked and rolled his eyes. He had a look of Heyes about him.

"Something wrong sir?"

"No," the Kid denied, quietly. The man's resemblance to his cousin had given him a stab of guilt. How could he have run out on him like that? Behind his back too. He swallowed it hard. "I've er sneaked a look in that closet. It's a whole other room, just for clothes! There's hundreds of suits in there. Which one can I wear?"

"You need a dinner suit sir."

Cowdry crossed to the closet and opened it. He indicated a dozen suits on the right."

"Okay. Pick one and I'll try it on."

Cowdry did so and laid it carefully over a chair. "Shirt sir?"

The Kid nodded and Cowdry opened another door behind which were shirts of every description and colour. He waved his hand for Cowdry to select one, turning away shaking his head.

"Underwear sir?"

The Kid turned back and frowned. "No, I'll make do with what I have. Thank you."

Cowdry nodded. "Very good, sir. Cufflinks sir?"

The Kid nodded and Cowdry showed him a box on top of a chest of drawers. He was invited to make a selection. The Kid chose a pair that looked the least valuable.

"Shoes sir?"

"What size did Mr Fairfield take?"

Cowdry told him.

"Bad luck too small. I'll have to make do." At least his feet were going to be comfortable!

Cowdry helped him dress in the unfamiliar clothes.

"How do I look?"

"Very smart, sir."

The Kid eyed himself in the full-length mirror. The person staring back did not look like him.

"Is all this really necessary?" he groaned. "I'm only having dinner with the wife. I mean Mrs Curry." Then before Cowdry could answer, a thought struck him with horror. "There won't be guests will there?" he asked sharply.

"No sir. It is just Madam and you."

The Kid nodded in relief. "This happens every night?"

"Madam always dresses for dinner. Even if she is dinning alone. Which is unusual sir. Madam likes to entertain and there is often a large guest list. And of course she receives many invitations to dine out sir."

The Kid nodded. "Okay." He swallowed hard. "Thanks. Er Cowdry?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have another name?"

"Yes sir."

And?"

"It's Paul sir."

"Am I allowed to call you Paul?"

Cowdry hesitated. "Not … unless you think it appropriate sir."

"In other words you mean no."

"It's up to you sir," Cowdry said, licking his lips. "Perhaps …"

"Yes?"

Cowdry shook his head. "It's up to you sir."

The Kid eyed him suspiciously but could see the man would say no more on the subject.

"Tell me about the gong. You can tell me about that can't you?"

"The gong sir?"

"Yes. I need to be downstairs before it."

"Ah! The dinner gong sir. It's sounded at 7.32 exactly. You should go down at 7.30 sir."

The Kid nodded. "Right. What's the time now?"

Cowdry checked his watch. "7.29 sir."

"I'd better go then." He made for the door. "Thank you for helping me, Paul."

Cowdry nodding. "I'll be here later sir. To undress you."

"I think I can manage that!" The Kid looked at him in horror.

Cowdry smiled. "Yes sir."

The Kid frowned. "But er come back anyway. I might have some more … questions."

The Kid went downstairs and hung about in the hall for Caroline. A footman came at 7.32 and struck the gong three times. As the sound of the last strike faded away, Caroline appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked stunning in a floaty red chiffon dress, daringly off the shoulders. A sapphire necklace and earrings adorned her, hair immaculately coiffured. The Kid could only watch in awe as she floated elegantly downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the Kid reached for her hand and raised it to his lips.

"You look out of this world!" he breathed.

She smiled pleased at his reaction. "Thank you, Jed." She took his arm and steered him towards the dining room.

"You were late," he whispered as they walked.

"Yes, I know." She smiled at him knowingly.

Later, the Kid was in bed when there was a knock at the connecting door. He got up and opened it.

"I wanted to see how you were," Caroline said. She was in nightdress and robe.

"I'm better, ma'am." He stepped aside so she could come in.

"Well that's good. I know it's been a lot to take in."

He scrubbed at his cheek. "You can say that again."

"I think you have coped very well. My father's clothes fitted you?"

"Except for the shoes. I have bigger feet."

"Then we'll have to do something about that. In fact I think we'll have to do something about a lot of things."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Oh there's no maybe about it Mr Jones! No husband of mine is going to be incorrectly dressed!"

"Oh!" He swallowed hard. "I guess you know best …" he tailed off.

"I do, Mr Jones."

He nodded. There was an awkward silence between them.

"You er were stunning tonight, Caroline. Did you …?"

"What Mr Jones?"

She was standing close to him now looking up at him.

He hesitated. "Go to all that trouble just for little ole me?" He tried to be light-hearted about it to cover his embarrassment.

She smiled. "Yes I did."

The Kid nodded and licked his lips. "Thank you."

What followed was embarrassed silence.

"I also came to say goodnight." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. To do that she had to lean close and he caught her round the waist. Ostensive to steady her. She didn't protest so put his other arm round her. He looked down at her.

"You were very beautiful tonight, Caroline," he breathed.

She smiled up at him. "So you've told me." Her hands were on his chest. "I should let you get some sleep."

"Do you have to go right now? Could we … talk … for a while?" He still held her in his arms and he lowered his head a little.

"I … don't have to go … until the morning if I don't want," she murmured, as his lips closed on hers. Her arms went round his neck and she kissed him back.

The Kid reached behind him and pushed the connecting door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Settling in

The next morning the Kid woke with a jump as Cowdry came into the room. The bed beside him was empty. He smiled and put his hand on the bed where Caroline had spent the night.

"Good morning sir."

He looked round at Cowdry. "Morning," he grinned. He rolled onto his back, hands behind his head and contemplated last night. That had been unexpected! He smiled at the memory.

"Shall I run you a bath sir?"

The Kid was jolted out of his memories.

"Oh yes," he sighed. "Yes you may." He paused. He struggled up onto his elbows. "Is my wife up?"

"I haven't seen her sir."

As Cowdry disappeared, the Kid smiled at the connecting door.

"Do I have a robe?" he asked when Cowdry came back.

"Yes sir." One appeared and Cowdry held it out.

Conscious that he was naked the Kid nodded. "Just put it on the bed. I'll manage thank you."

Cowdry lay it on the bed and stepped back.

"Thank you," the Kid said, pointedly.

"Yes sir." Cowdry turned away, busying himself as the Kid got up and robed.

The Kid walked to the connecting door and went to open it. It was locked and he turned away grinning. Of course. The key would be on her side.

The Kid bathed, dressed and went down for breakfast. Caroline was already there. Conscious that there were servants hovering, he kissed her chastely on the cheek before sitting down at the prepared place.

"Good morning," he smiled.

Caroline smiled back. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh I slept very well, ma'am. And you?"

"Very well too." If the Kid wasn't mistaken, she had blushed a little.

"Can we talk later? In private. There's something I really must say to you."

She inclined her head graciously. "After breakfast."

After breakfast, they went to the drawing room.

"Well? You wanted to say something to me?" she asked business-like.

He nodded. "I wanted to say thank you for last night."

Now she did colour. "Mr Jones, I am your wife. You don't have to thank me."

"Oh for last night I do," he nodded. He slipped his arms around her waist. "We made love more'n once," he murmured, looking down at her. "And each time was better'n than the time before."

She coloured slightly. "Well I wasn't so nervous and I've learnt what was expected." She couldn't look at him but then she did. He was smiling at her.

"And you stayed."

"I was warm and comfortable!"

"Can I kiss you? Ma'am?"

"Yes you may," she said a smile tugging at her lips.

So he did. She moaned slightly at the intensity of it. When he let her go, she swallowed hard. "Now we …" She cleared her throat. "Now we really must get on. We have a lot to do today."

"We do?" He let her go.

"Yes we do. You will accompany me to my bank. Where I shall open an account for you and deposit some money into it. Then I will introduce you to my father's tailor where you will be measured for new clothes." She eyed what he was wearing with distaste. "A lot of new clothes! And underwear!"

"What's wrong with my underwear?" he frowned.

"It has holes in!"

He considered and nodded. She had a fair point.

When they were ready to go, Margaret and Cowdry were there too. Although they both got up beside the driver, leaving the inside of the coach to Caroline and the Kid.

"Why are Cowdry and your maid … Margaret …?"

"After we have been to the bank, we will go to the tailor. I will leave you there as I have errands of my own to run. Cowdry will help you, as Margaret will help me. When I have finished, I shall return and we will lunch at Parker's. While we are at lunch we will take stock of what is still to do and how much time we have left today. How does that sound?"

"Fine, ma'am," the Kid squeaked. He looked out of the window. When was he going to wake up?

The Kid looked round at the marble banking hall and swallowed. Not a bank like any he had ever seen before, let alone robbed!

"Miss Fairfield, how nice to see you!"

A man in a suit crossed the floor to her, smiling broadly. Behind him were two clerks.

"Mr Penfold, thank you for seeing me at such short notice."

"Not at all, not at all!" His smile faded a little when he saw the Kid standing behind her. He was not sure why this man in a cheaply tailored and threadbare grey suit was with Miss Fairfield but he did appear to be.

"Mr Penfold, this is Mr Curry."

The Kid looked at Caroline sharply. He hadn't expected that and he swallowed hard. However, he false smiled at Mr Penfold as he shook his hand.

"I will explain, Mr Penfold. In your office?"

"Oh yes of course. Please come this way."

When they were settled in the office, Caroline stripped off her gloves. She was considering what she wanted to say.

"I would like to open a bank account for Mr Curry and deposit three thousand dollars into it immediately."

The Kid choked in surprise and she glared at him. She hadn't finished.

"And to set up an arrangement to transfer one thousand dollars into Mr Curry's account on the first of the month thereafter until further notice. Can you do that for me please, Mr Penfold?"

Behind his desk, Mr Penfold sat open mouthed. "Yes … yes, of course Miss Fairfield."

"And that's another thing. I am no longer Miss Fairfield." She paused and took a deep breath. "I have recently married."

"I hadn't … heard." Mr Penfold murmured.

"No you wouldn't have. It was very recent." She looked at the Kid, who was pulling at his collar. "Mr Curry is my husband, Mr Penfold."

Mr Penfold took a sharp intake of breath and he looked from one to the other in astonishment. Caroline waited patiently while he collected himself. The Kid wished the floor would open up underneath him. Alternatively, that he could wake up!

Mr Penfold automatically pushed the cigar box towards the Kid and opened it. "Congratulations!" he squeaked.

The Kid caught Caroline's glare. "No thank you." He shook his head furiously.

"Three thousand dollars, Caroline! That's a lot of money!" the Kid said, when they were back in the coach afterwards.

"Yes it is and you will spend a significant amount at it at our next stop," she said, mildly.

He looked at her but her eyes reminded firmly in front of her.

"I don't want you to stint, Mr Jones. It would not be appropriate. You _are_ my husband."

The Kid sighed. "Yes ma'am." When she looked at him sharply. "I mean no ma'am." She continued to look at him. "Whatever you say ma'am," he tailed off.

At the tailors, Caroline explained who the Kid was and why he was there. She left strict instructions that every aspect of his wardrobe should be dealt with, including underwear. This necessitated boys scurrying out to nearby shoemakers, hatters and purveyors of gentleman's intimates. The Kid was stripped to his underwear and measured repeatedly and intimately. His old grey suit disappeared and was never seen again. It was replaced by a similar suit, which to Caroline's obvious distaste was purchased off the peg. However, there was nothing for it. The grey suit simply had to go and the off the peg suit was a distinct improvement. It would have to do until his bespoke clothes were ready.

The Kid endured it all with good grace and when he was finished, he sat in the reception of the tailors with his head in his hands. Cowdry stood by his side. Several packages were piled up on one of the chairs ready to be taken away with them when the coach returned. The Kid looked up at Cowdry.

"Sir?"

"It would appear you have a job! You get to look after all this …" He waved a hand vaguely.

"Yes sir."

The Kid nodded with a grunt.

"D'you think madam will be pleased?"

"Yes sir." Cowdry couldn't help the smile. "I think she'll be very pleased."

The Kid nodded again. "Well that's good then."

"Ah! They're here sir."

"You look very smart, Jed," Caroline smiled when they were in the coach. She tucked her hand under his arm and smiled at him.

He sniffed and looked out of the window. "This collar is stiff," he said, giving it a tug in emphasis. He glanced at her.

"You look very handsome. That colour suits you."

The Kid's mouth twitched into a smile. He had to concede that navy blue suited him better than the light grey.

"Glad you think so," he murmured and patted her hand.

Parker's was a place that Caroline went to regularly and she knew most of the staff. Congratulations abounded when she told them of her marriage and introduced her husband. Much to his consternation, she was at it again. Introducing him as Jedidiah Curry. Most of the customers knew her as well, judging by the looks and gasps they were given as they were shown to a table in the dining hall. Only the Kid noticed, Caroline swept ahead of him unconcerned. He felt apprehensive. This type of attention usually proceeded a visit from the nearest lawman.

"Couldn't we of gone somewhere quieter?" he hissed when they had finally been left alone to study the menu.

"Yes but that is not the point is it?"

"It's not?"

"No. We are a young, recently married couple. News will spread. I'm simply giving it a helping hand."

"Yeah, I understand that but do you have to keep telling everybody my real name?"

"Why should I lie? It would complicated things later on."

"It might complicate things right now if I get arrested! It won't be long before somebody starts looking at me closer and comes up with the name of … my other name!"

"Relax Jed. You have nothing to worry about. You have an amnesty and you are a free man."

"Yeah but …"

"I know what I'm doing, Jed. Trust me. It is better this way. Let's get it all out in the open straight away."

The Kid growled doubtfully. Then he had to put on a smile as yet another well-wisher greeted Caroline warmly.

Lunch took hours. The Kid shook hands and smiled at so many people he soon lost count. By the time, they were back in the coach to go home he felt exhausted. And his face hurt! From all the smiling.

"Stop looking so grumpy," Caroline said. "I think things went very well. We made great progress to day. The news will be round Boston in no time."

The Kid looked at her doubtfully. "Expect a visit from the law very shortly," he growled, quietly.

"And if we do I shall offer them a drink to compensate them for their wasted journey and send them on their way. They have no reason to arrest you," she said, haughtily.

"No ma'am but I suspect it won't be that simple."

Caroline looked at him. "Did Mr Heyes have to put up with this scepticism all the time?" she asked, sharply.

The Kid frowned at her. "No! Me and him had an understanding. He thought of the plan, I backed him with my gun." He looked away. He knew he was going to lose this discussion.

Caroline smiled. "Then how is this any different? Apart from the gun of course."

The Kid smacked his lips. He had just swopped one devious partner for another!

"Jed." Caroline tucked her hand under his arm. "Jed? You did very well today. You didn't let me down."

He looked at her sharply. "Did you think I would?"

Caroline licked her lips. "I … thought … things might be a little difficult for you. You behaved impeccably."

"Well thanks ma'am." He looked doubtful.

"And I think you were quite a hit with some of my friends," she added, slowly.

They had received three invitations for lunch later that week and two invitations for dinner. Caroline had accepted them all. They had stopped briefly back at the tailors and she had asked for two dinner suits to be rushed through. She would pay the extra.

He sniffed. "'Xpect they're just curious about me that's all."

"I expect so too. Just be yourself, Mr Jones and follow my lead. Can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am." Oh, he sure could hear Heyes' voice in his head now!

They dined at home that evening and later walked upstairs to bed together. They stopped outside their bedroom doors.

"I'll say goodnight Caroline," he said, softly.

"Goodnight Mr Jones," she said, equally as softly. She patted his lapels and swept into her room. With a sigh, he had just opened his door when she reappeared. Now she looked embarrassed and undecided. She had her hands clasped in front of her and she took a deep breath. "Will you come to me tonight?" she asked, quickly, not making eye contact.

The Kid smiled slowly. "Yes ma'am, I'll come to you."

"Good. Fifteen minutes then!" She fled into her room and shut the door firmly.

The Kid chuckled gently and raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh Kay!"

Fifteen minutes later the Kid had undressed and dismissed Cowdry. He was now in his robe and he tried the interconnecting door quietly. It opened.

Inside Caroline was climbing into bed. He watched as she smoothed the bedcovers, fiddled with the neck of her nightdress, patted her hair, then reach over for a perfume bottle and dabbed a little behind her ears. She sat back against the pillows, took a deep breath and waited. Only then did she realise he was standing there, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms folded and smiling.

"Oh!" She put her fingers to her mouth. "How … long … have you been standing there?" Her cheeks had reddened.

The Kid grinned. "Just a few moments."

He shut the interconnecting door and walked over to the bed, hands in the pockets of his robe.

She eyed him nervously.

"I thought you weren't nervous anymore?" he smiled, reaching for the tie of his robe.

"No, I'm …. Mr Jones!" She turned bright red now and looked away. He climbed naked into bed beside her, chuckling.

His fingers touched her cheek and turned her head to look at him. "I thought it would save time." He kissed her gently. When her arms slid round his neck, he grinned and pulled her down.

The Kid looked at Caroline as he tenderly stroked her cheek. He had his head propped on his other hand and he lay on his side next to her.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, Mr Jones, I'm very okay." She licked her lips. "What are we doing, Mr Jones?" she asked softly.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly, Caroline." He took another deep breath and kissed her again. "But I do know that I kinda like doing it."

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Yes I do too."

They chuckled gently together. The Kid put his arm under her head and turned onto his back, pulling her with him. She put her head on his chest and draped her arm over him.

"These other women … that you've known. Did any of them … mean anything to you?"

"No ma'am. They simply scratched an itch that's all."

"Uncle Jack said … you had a reputation as a ladies man. Is that true?"

He took a deep breath. "Just 'cos you have a reputation don't mean it's true."

She looked up at him. "If it's not true where did it come from?"

The Kid sighed and then grinned. "Well now …" He sighed again. "When we were robbing trains, Heyes would get me to deal with the passengers, especially if there were ladies present."

"Why you?"

"Oh 'cos he figgered I settled 'em down. Made 'em less anxious and more amenable to be being robbed if I … smiled at 'em and was polite and gentlemanly."

She laughed. "Oh I see. And Mr Heyes couldn't do that?"

"Mr Heyes was usually in the caboose cracking the safe!"

She laughed again. "So he took care of the actual robbery? You were just there as … decoration?"

The Kid laughed. "Oh there was a little bit more to it than that, Caroline."

"You were very successful. As my father found out to his cost. What made you decide to give it up?"

The Kid didn't answer straight away. "It was only a matter of time afore we were caught. Spending twenty years in a jail cell with just Heyes for company didn't appeal."

"Don't you get on? You are always mentioned together. Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes." She rolled her eyes. "Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry!"

"Yeah we get on. Mostly. We've had our fallings out but we're kin. Cousins. His mother and my father were brother and sister." He hesitated. "He's the only family I got."

"Until now," she said, simply.

The Kid looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah, until now."

"Will he come looking for you?"

"I … don't know," he frowned. "I … I'll write to him in a bit."

Caroline looked at him. "I'm sorry I took you away from him," she said, when she saw his glum face.

"He's got his own life now. I ain't part of it."

Caroline nudged the Kid hard. "Mr Jones! Wake up!"

He woke with a jump. He looked at her in alarm.

"What's up?"

"Margaret!"

"Huh?"

"She'll be here in a moment! She mustn't find you."

"We're married ain't we?"

"Yes but …." She indicated where he had a bare leg on top of the covers.

"Oh! I see." He hurriedly sat up and groped for his robe, which had fallen on the floor during the night. He only just managed to put it on as the dressing room door opened and Margaret came in.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, madam!"

The Kid raised his hand and nodded. "It's okay. I'm … just going." He glanced at Caroline and fled through the connecting door. He puffed in relief as he shut it on his side.

"Good Morning sir," Cowdry greeted him cheerfully.

The Kid started. Mornings in this place were just too exciting!

"Morning, Cowdry," the Kid frowned moving away from the door.

"Your bath is running sir."

"Thank you. Do I need a bath _every_ morning?" Then he shook his head. "Never mind." He started in the direction of the dressing room and stopped by the door. "Oh Cowdry?"

"Yes sir?"

"We are newlyweds y'know?" he said, knowingly. He turned away smiling. Cowdry grinned.

They were at home the next afternoon when Caroline's best friend Frances Joslin, came calling.

"Caroline! I have heard the news! You simply must tell me every single detail," she said, crossing the hall, stripping off her gloves as she went.

Caroline met her at the door of the drawing room. "Frances! I didn't think you were in Boston otherwise I would have sent a note earlier."

"Oh, Max had to come back for some boring business thing. It was either come back with him or stay on my own. Hallo darling!" She kissed Caroline on the both cheeks. "Is he here?" she whispered, conspiratorially.

Caroline laughed. "Yes." She turned to her butler. "Johnson, where is Mr Curry?"

"I believe he's outside, madam." Johnson caught the raised eyebrow question. "Talking to the gardeners, madam."

Caroline nodded. "Send someone to fetch him please."

"Yes madam. Would you like tea served, madam?"

"Yes please. Thank you Johnson."

Frances linked her arm with Caroline's as they went into the drawing room. They sat on the sofas either side of the coffee table.

"So, darling. Tell me all about your husband and don't leave anything out."

The Kid was doing more than just talking to the gardeners. He was being given a guided tour of the formal gardens, the nursery garden, the kitchen garden, the orangery, the cold conservatory, the hot conservatory and the potting sheds. Gardening was something he knew very little about but it was something he had decided it was something he wanted to. It was an outdoor pursuit, it would provide exercise and he didn't have to read a book to know about it.

The Kid wasn't too pleased about being summoned. He was enjoying his tour and the company. He took his time, finished the conversation he was having and strolled back to the house by a longer way than necessary so he could see some of the things he had just been told about.

He had dressed today in western clothes. Jeans, coloured shirt, waistcoat and brown hat with the rectangle plaques. No gun of course. This was a feature of his new life he still found unnerving but he recognised that a gun wasn't needed here.

The Kid grinned as he walked back through the flower garden. Perhaps he should take some blooms for Caroline. He selected half a dozen of the most fragrant and continued on his way.

Johnson raised an eyebrow as the Kid walked into the hall, smelling them and then wrinkling his nose. The smell wasn't unpleasant but not to his taste.

"Where's my wife, Johnson?"

"In the drawing room sir."

The Kid still found it strange that he wasn't allowed to open a door, at least not downstairs. He took his hat off and gave his hair a stir. Johnson took that from him and walked in front of him, opening the drawing room door for him.

"Ah! Jed!" Caroline smiled. "At last," she added, under her breath.

The Kid crossed quickly to Caroline and leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Darling," he said, conscious that they weren't alone. "For you," he grinned, presenting the flowers.

Caroline looked surprised but smiled.

"Thank you," she said, taking them and putting them on the table next to her. "Jed, I would like you to meet my friend, Frances Joslin. We have known each other since our schooldays. Frances, this is my husband, Jedidiah Curry."

The Kid spun round and smiled at the other woman. She was staring at him wide-eyed.

"How do you do ma'am?" He went over to shake her hand.

"Very well, thank you," she said, absently. His eyes couldn't possibly be that blue!

The Kid returned to sit by Caroline.

"Would you like some tea, Jed?" Caroline asked, her hand hovering over the teapot. There was an extra cup on the tray already.

"No thanks. I had some a little while ago. Outside."

Caroline gave him a look. He had had tea with the gardeners obviously. Something she didn't approve of and he knew it. He looked back innocently.

"So Mr Curry. Caroline has been telling me how you swept her off her feet."

The Kid grinned and looked at Caroline again. "I think it was more the other way round, ma'am. And er as you're Caroline's old friend, call me Jed." Then he started. Perhaps that had sounded rude. "And I don't mean old as …"

"I understand what you meant" Frances smiled and hesitated. "Jed." She paused again. "Whichever way round it is; it's very romantic."

"I think marriage should be ma'am."

Frances widened her eyes. "Really? You must speak to my husband and offer your advice."

The Kid frowned. "Ma'am?" He looked round when he felt Caroline's hand on his arm.

"She's teasing you, Jed."


	5. Chapter 5

He ran out on me!

Hannibal Heyes marched into Lom's office. Lom was busy and he had to stand not too patiently, licking his lips, hands on hips until he became free.

"Where's the Kid? I've looked for him all over and all his things are gone from the house!" he asked as soon as he could.

"Howdy, Joshua. How was San Francisco?" Lom grinned.

Heyes was about to explode when he realised the deputy was still present. He took a deep breath through his teeth.

"Howdy, Joshua," Bart grinned. "Good honeymoon?"

Heyes false smiled at him and eyed Lom, meaningfully.

"Rounds, Bart I think," Lom said.

"Oh, sure sheriff." Bart looked like he wanted to stay and hear about San Francisco and the honeymoon but he realised he wasn't wanted. He went out slowly.

Heyes turned to Lom as soon as the door shut. "Well? Where the hell is he?"

"He's gone, Heyes," Lom said, quietly. He opened the desk drawer and brought out an envelope that he tossed across to Heyes. "He left that for you." He sat down.

Heyes snatched it up. He recognised the Kid's scrawl straight away and tore it open. He started to read, wincing at the bad spelling.

"Dear Heyes. Sorry to run out on you 'for you gets back but you're always saying you should take oppurtunites when they arise. Well a oppurtunity arised fer me. I met this woman …" Heyes looked at Lom in alarm and groped for the chair behind him. "Her name is Caroline Fairfield. She is from Boston. She was on her way back from San Francisco. The train came off the tracks just outside Porterville. Lom will tell you all about it." Heyes cleared his throat and Lom nodded. "Anyway the passengers had to be put up in town 'for they could get on. That's when I met her. She offered me a job that sounded kinda interestin so I've gone back East with her to take it up. Bet you are surprised. I think it is best thing for me. You're all settled and Mary is a great gal and I wish you all the best but there's not a life for me here now. Know you will worry if there is guns involved so I think this is for the best. Will write when I gets settled. Kid."

Heyes swallowed and kept his head down. It was several minutes before he could look up and Lom could see that this had hit him hard.

"He's gone," he said, quietly. He scrubbed at his cheek and Lom saw his hand was shaking. "Couldn't you of stopped him, Lom?"

Lom looked at him in sympathy. "He's a grown man Heyes. I did try … Suggested he wait 'til you got back at least but he was pretty determined. I've seen that look on the Kid's face 'afore and I …." He shook his head.

Heyes knew what look Lom meant and he nodded. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This is the last thing I needed, to worry about him when things are going so good 'tween Mary and me."

"You'll know more when he writes."

Heyes looked at the letter and shook his head. "No. This is the most I seen the Kid write." He looked sadly up at Lom. "He won't write no more."

"Heyes …"

Heyes left, slamming the door.


End file.
